It was my pleasure
by bechloehuh
Summary: Beca catches Chloe in a compromising position in the middle of the night, so she takes it upon herself to take over and fulfill her girlfriend's needs. Prompt by destinysoccerplayer. M for sex and language.


**This was a prompt I got like, 2 months ago from destinysoccerplayer - "chloe is masturbating and beca is asleep next to her, beca wakes up and catches her. and decides to help her out."**

**Sorry it took so long but I'm gonna be honest, I completely forgot about this. I have a list and I haven't looked at it in _so_ long but then I saw this and I thought "hmm, why not?" So here we go. Obviously this is rated M for language and sex. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Beca grunts as she feels the bed beside her shift. It soon stops though and she's slowly feeling herself falling back to sleep again. Then she hears a sharp intake of breath next to her and then the bed shifts again. **_It's just Chloe_**, she tells herself as she tries to drift back to sleep. But then she hears something. It's only a faint noise and she's not actually sure if she's dreaming or not but she can hear.._ moaning._

"Chloe?"

And then it stops. And the whole room is silent apart from her steady breaths. And if it isn't for the dip in the bed at the side of her, she'd think that Chloe isn't even there, seen as she doesn't seem to be breathing.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" she asks, turning around to face her girlfriend who let's out the breath of air she's notoriously been holding.

"Nothing Beca, go back to sleep." Chloe answers, glad that Beca can't see the red flush of her cheeks and neck. She feels the bed shift beside her and notices that Beca has moved a little closer to her.

"Babe, are you.. _touching_ yourself?" Beca asks, a slight hint of amusement in her voice.

"No!" she answers but she can already sense the smug look Beca is giving her through the darkness of the room. "I.. Maybe."

"How come?"

"I had a dream and I woke up a little.. turned on." she admits, making the brunette let out a little light laugh.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Beca asks as she leans over her girlfriend to turn the bedside lamp on. It's not that bright but it doesn't stop her from noticing the way her girlfriend's eyes are almost black with desire.

"Because I know you don't like being woken up."

And Beca knows it's true but she just ignores it rests her weight on one elbow so she can lean over and kiss her girlfriend's neck gently. She places soft kisses there which then turn into little nips and bites on her collarbone. She trails open-mouthed kisses up Chloe's neck until she reaches her ear. After taking the lobe in her mouth and teasing it, making the redhead groan quietly, she whispers, "how close were you?"

She hears Chloe gulp and the redhead's grip on the bed sheets automatically tighten as she whispers, "so close."

So Beca smirks as she pulls back to look in her girlfriend's eyes - which seem to have gotten fifty shades darker since only a minute ago. She tucks a strand of hair behind the redhead's ears, then her soft, petite fingers caress Chloe's smooth cheek. Then in a painfully slow manner, she moves them down the woman's neck, passed her collar bone and onto her smooth chest (which is unfortunately covered by her tank top.) So Beca carries on moving her fingers down the expanse of Chloe's body until she reaches her abdomen, and the light touches are making Chloe shudder in her arms.

"Beca, stop teasing, and just touch me." Chloe whispers through clenched teeth, both hands coming up to grab onto Beca's face before she pulls her in for a bruising kiss. As the kiss deepens, Beca slowly dips her hand into Chloe's underwear and she smiles into the redhead's mouth at how wet she actually is.

"Must of been _some_ dream." She mumbles, slowly stroking the redhead's cunt with two fingers. The redhead answers by moaning into her mouth while she uses her hand to push Beca's fingers into her, and it shouldn't surprise Beca but when she feels the redhead's hot muscles tense around her fingers, she can't help but feel more turned on than before.

She pushes her two fingers further in to the redhead each time, hardly even pulling out before she thrusts them back in knuckle-deep. Then she adds another finger to the equation and Chloe is just about as helpless as she was before Beca woke up. Chloe whispers words of encouragement into Beca's mouth as she threads her fingers through her hair, and Beca's just trying to concentrate on pleasuring Chloe and _not_ the throbbing sensation in between her own legs.

"Beca don't stop" Chloe yells in a hushed tone, so Beca doesn't stop. No, she doesn't stop until she has Chloe moaning and screaming and writhing underneath her. The redhead carries on cursing and panting underneath her as she rides her intense orgasm. Beca slows her fingers administrations down and pulls them out one by one, closing her eyes contently as she hears Chloe's soft whimpers.

"That was hot." Beca whispers into her girlfriend's mouth when she finally comes down from her high. To her surprise, Chloe squeals and wraps her arms around Beca as tight as she can.

"You're the fucking best!" the redhead shouts, voice muffled by Beca's hair, and the brunette smiles as she rubs Chloe's back soothingly. Chloe pulls back after a few minutes and smiles down at Beca. And Beca knows that smile. That oh-so-predatory smile. It's that smile that Chloe's given her before. In the shower, at Bellas rehearsals, after sending her a very explicit text message while in public. It's the smile that she puts on just before she-"I'm gonna make you come so hard, you won't be able to walk for days." she growls.

And Beca knows what she's in for tonight, but she doesn't mind. She doesn't mind a single bit as she feels Chloe's soft, ginger locks descending down her body and her hot breath against where she needs to be touched _so_ badly. She threads her fingers through Chloe's hair and her back arches up off of the mattress as she feels Chloe's breath against her. She's already soaking wet, and _God_, she just needs release.

But Chloe gets it, and normally Chloe's a big tease when it comes to sex, but it seems like she's not tonight. It seems like tonight she wants to touch Beca just as badly as Beca wants to be touched.

And Beca moans in surprise when she feels a hot, wet tongue lick her up and down. Then Chloe's administrations speed up, her tongue darting in and out of her pussy and Beca's grip on the redhead's hair tightens as she feels herself coming closer to the edge.

But of course not all good things last, and Beca shouldn't be surprised when Chloe stops her actions just as she's about to come.

"What are you doing?" Beca asks, her words coming out breathlessly.

"Elongating your orgasm. I heard it's more intense if you stop each time you get closer."

"What, Chlo- Fuck that! I need you, now!" She tries to push Chloe back down to where she needs her, but Chloe stays put. She throws her head back in annoyance, and ignores the redhead's soft touches and caresses on her legs and arms. Then the redhead crawls up her body and kisses her passionately, moving her hands down between her legs and Beca thinks **_finally_** as Chloe pushes two fingers into her.

"Come for me." Chloe whispers into Beca's mouth and once again, after a few more thrusts, the brunette moans out a "fuck, I'm so close", making Chloe stop what she's doing.

"Chloe, please!" Beca whines, "You're killing me!"

"It'll be worth it, babe" Chloe winks down at her as she places both hands at the side of the brunette's head and leans down to kiss her again. And then once again, the action is repeated; Chloe moving her hand down Beca's body and pushing three fingers into her, until she can feel Beca start to clench around them. And Beca doesn't tell her that she's close, afraid she'll stop again, but somehow Chloe knows that she's close. So just as Beca is about to reach her orgasm, Chloe pulls out of her abruptly. This happens at least another three times - the redhead having to restrain Beca from touching herself - before the brunette has had enough

"Chloe I swear to God I'm gonna fucking do it myself if you keep doing that!"

"Relax." The redhead whispers calmly. She grabs both of her girlfriend's hands and pins to her side. Then she kisses down Beca's body, slowly, and Beca's writhing underneath her like never before.

"Chlo, please!"

"Shhh." She carries on worshiping Beca's body. Kissing every inch and expanse of it before she reaches in between her legs again. Beca tries to pry her hands and free them from Chloe's vice grip in them but she's too weak, from all the with-held orgasms that Chloe has given her, (or _not_ given her.)

Chloe's grip on her hands seem to tighten when she reaches her pussy, for the umpteenth time that night. And as the redhead's tongue comes out to dart into Beca's cunt again, Beca can't seem to control the way her hips buck and her eyes roll into the back of her head.

"Chloe! God! Don't! Fucking! Stop!" Her back arches and her hands try their best to grip onto the sheets, and she feels her stomach twisting and turning. Her eyes squeeze shut and her breaths are ragged as Chloe spells different letters out onto her pussy. Her thighs clamp around Chloe's head and finally, _finally_ her walls clench around Chloe's tongue. She screams out probably every curse word under the sun as she experiences the most mind-blowing orgasm anyone has _ever_ given her.

Chloe's licking and sucking gradually slows down to a stop and she eventually loosens the grip she has on Beca's wrists. She crawls up her girlfriend's body to see her chest heaving, rising up and down as she tries to catch her breath back. The brunette's eyes are shut and she has a dazed smile on her face.

"Did I break you?" Chloe whispers with a cheeky smile as she leans down to peck Beca's lips lightly.

"Break me? You fucking killed me." they both laugh as Beca opens her eyes and leans up to kiss Chloe. This time the kiss is slower, less needy and more passionate. And they finally pull back and smile at each other as they stare lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I think you were right, I won't be able to walk for days. So thanks for that."

Chloe giggles and drops down next to Beca with a content smile. She turns her body to wrap her arms around Beca's waist and places a soft kiss on her girlfriend's neck.

"It was my pleasure."


End file.
